Hold Me
by Fan81981
Summary: Is being a feral all about the DNA? Or does someone have to teach you?
1. Prologue

Title: "Hold Me."  
  
Author: fan81981  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters (unfortunately)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Tell me if you think it deserves a higher one)  
  
Couple: None, at least for now  
  
Summary: Is being a feral all about the DNA? Or does someone have to teach you? If you guys can come up with something better PLEASE email me.  
  
This is a little different from the other fics I have written. Please give it a chance. For all you B/E fans - don't worry I will have one of those very soon. Need to get this one out of the way first though.  
  
Let the games begin. x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
*~ Who am I? ~*  
  
*~ You're an animal. You are not worthy of being called human. Get away from me you disgust me. ~*  
  
*~ NO!!! I am human . . . human . . . I am Shalimar Fox. I am human. ~*  
  
*~ Aren't I? ~*  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Shalimar woke up sweating. She frantically looked around. It was dark in her room and the only sound was the insistent ticking of the clock.  
  
Tick . . . tick . . . it did not stop. It just went on and one, never stopping.  
  
Trying not to get annoyed Shalimar lay back on the bed, desperately trying to go to sleep. She closed her eyes and tried to think a soothing picture. She and her friends were sitting in the sun having a picnic. Everything was right in the world . . . everyone was happy, she was happy.  
  
Shalimar smiled and snuggled into her pillow. She was happy.  
  
Tick . . . tick . . . tick.  
  
Snarling, Shalimar leaped out of bed, smashing the clock with her fist.  
  
She stared at the broken pieces, the tiny gears whirling, ticking, making noise.  
  
She smashed the already broken clock - and then did it again, all the time snarling and spitting in anger.  
  
*~ ANIMAL!! ~*  
  
Shalimar jerked back and looked at the tiny heap of metal and plastic at her feat.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Jesse woke up immediately when he felt his bed dip with the weight of her body. He did not need to be told who it was. Her scent was as familiar as his own. He waited until she had curled up next to him.  
  
"Who am I Jesse?"  
  
"You are Shalimar Fox . . . human."  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
I know it is short but I thought it made for the best introduction. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 1

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
When she was young - very young, she could remember being happy. It was a strange feeling, so different from what she usually felt. For the longest time, she avoided the memory, circling it like a poisonous snake. She would remember and then jerk back - burned.  
  
She did not know how to deal with it - it was so unfamiliar, so wrong - happiness.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
It had been a warm day and the sun had been shining.  
  
How she loved the sun, the way it burned her fair skin, turning it pink. How she loved lying down in the grass, smelling the earth - it filled her head and left nothing else.  
  
That day was extra special; the sun had been extra warm. All she wanted to do was curl up and watch the butterflies flitter on the flowers. The colours had been vibrant that they almost hurt her eyes. She especially loved the roses; their scent filled her senses as soon as she stepped into the garden. They could drown all the other flowers nearby but she didn't mind that. She liked their aggressive scent; she flattered herself in believing that they were her kind of flower.  
  
But her favourite thing in the whole world was the cat that prowled in the bushes. She had never seen a more beautiful creature, completely black with the most penetrating green eyes. Yes, it was the most stunning creature the young girl had ever seen. But oh so dangerous - deadly with those sharp claws and teeth.  
  
The first time she had seen the cat she had wanted to hold the creature in her arms so naturally she had jumped after it. But the cat would have none of it; it had scratched and clawed at the girl until she had been forced to let go.  
  
Her arms bleed slightly from the numerous scratches and her eyes had watered. But it was no use in crying; no one would be there to wipe them.  
  
But the girl was nothing if not persistent, she kept going back to that bush and waited for the cat - calmly, patiently, like a feline stalking its prey. It had taken days but at least the cat did not run at the girl approach. If she remained motionless, it would stay there watching her. Green eyes staring into green - both purring as if recognising each other as kindred spirits.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
It had been a warm day and the sun had been shining.  
  
She was sitting in her spot waiting for the cat to emerge. It took a while longer but the black feline finally made her appearance. She smiled - everything was right again.  
  
"Oh my god, what is your daughter doing? She sounds exactly like that cat!!!" A loud voice cut across the still air, cutting through the two creatures purring.  
  
"Nothing, she a bit weird. Forget about it."  
  
"A bit weird - that's a laugh. She is a freak; look at the way her eyes glow. FREAK!! Both of you, I can't believe I shared a bed with you. You're as filthy as that thing is."  
  
"Darling, please don't say that. I am nothing like her."  
  
"You gave birth to her didn't you? That makes you a freak as well." With that, the big man stalked away leaving the tall blond woman behind.  
  
She spun to look down at her young daughter.  
  
"He's absolutely right, you are a freak. Not human, you are no worse than an animal." She advanced threateningly towards the girl.  
  
The girl cringed back, "Momma?"  
  
The woman slapped the girl, making the child's head snap back. "Never call me that. I am not your mother - I am your keeper. You are not worthy of being my daughter. You are a filthy animal."  
  
The woman took hold of the girl's hair and dragged her home. The girl's eyes watered, but she did not cry.  
  
That was the last day the girl remembered being happy.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x 


End file.
